


[fanart] Can't Take You Anywhere

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Ahsoka need supervision, Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart, Obi-Mom Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Fanfic avaiable here.Come play onTumblr with me!Or myStar Wars Tumblr.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	[fanart] Can't Take You Anywhere

__

Anakin: *hanging by his metal from a mall cart* Wheeeeeee

Obi-Wan: *pushing the cart* *sighs* Can’t take you anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfic avaiable here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741174).
> 
> Come play on [Tumblr with me!](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/) Or my [Star Wars Tumblr](https://ahsokamygirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
